


New Beginnings

by Mango_Cult



Series: Drabbles and Short Fics [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, DreamSMP - Freeform, Family Dynamics, Gen, Implied Character Death, Pogtopia, Traitor!Wilbur, Traitor!techno, implied explosions, jk i wanted it to blow up but still, kinda doesnt make sense, l'manburg, no beta we die like l'manburg, please i am still grieving, sbi, supposed to be a drabble but it was too long, uhh now its a short story, villain!techno, villain!wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mango_Cult/pseuds/Mango_Cult
Summary: What they stood for during the war.~~~Or, a drabble turned into a fic :(
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Series: Drabbles and Short Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019241
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> AJKFALFKASDHAKJDLAFAKLJ AHHHHHH TRAITOR WILBUR AND TRAITOR TECHNO GO BRRRRRRRRRR

A new day, a new beginning. A fight in the pit, a fight against Dream. Violence, the only universal language. As he said, anarchy and chaos, government and control never go hand in hand. One always ceases to exist as the other prevails, but never ending. Never a true winner, each side coming back again and again. Always fighting, never true peace. A utopia never in sight, blinded by the cruel reality of the world. Lies as sweet as candy fed to young children, covering a world full of deception and lies. The way to remove the thought, violence. This is what Techno stands for.

A new day, a new beginning. He would go on to drone on about the explosives laid out under L’Manburg. A true reset, he would call it. Something to wipe any remaining bits of Schlatt. Anything to erase the memories of him. Taunting, but never biting. Waiting patiently for the right moment to strike. Waiting for the perfect opportunity. Never moving, only observing. The right moment would come soon, and his nation would be gone. A land once bright and full of life now burned and cold. He wants to fix everything the president has done by any means. This is what Wilbur stands for.

A new day, a new beginning. Discs in hand, and armour on, with a determined expression. Wanting to fight till the end, sacrifice anything to live and keep fighting. Fighting, never giving up. But always risking his life for the greater good. In hand, a weapon. Slung across his shoulder, a bow. Ready to die protecting the ones he loved. Him, the man who gave it all for the nation. The one dedicated to getting it back. A talk in the pit only reminds him that violence is the only option. There is no other choice. But he wants to find another way. This is what Tommy stands for.

A new day, a new beginning. This is the way it was for him. Surviving until the very end. A man who was always so cautious. A wrong step could be the last. Though that's what he excelled in. Surviving, observing, never dying. The world, slowly corrupting him, never letting him die. He could bend reality to however he wanted. Was it a blessing or a curse? He never had an answer. Though he dwelled on this thought for many nights on end, he had more important things to deal with. His sons. Something to keep his mind off the thoughts which plagued him every day. When his children called, he answered. His children needed him, and he needed them. This is what Philza stands for.

But with the destruction of a nation comes something close to peace. A mutual understanding, violence never to be seen. A family, split apart. One missing, one dead, one filled with relief, and one grieving. The land is not pretty, far from it. A large crater in the middle, left by a man. The man who stands under his father, blood coating the floor a dark red. The four men, their wishes fulfilled. Through agonising pain, the day was over. 

A new day, a new beginning.


End file.
